Attack On Carrie
by LolitaArmin129
Summary: inspired by the movie and novel of the same name. as long as he can remember, poor innocent Armin Arlert has always been ostracized at school, and abused by his religious fanatic mother. As if this wasn't enough, he develops strange powers and is invited to prom by one of the most popular kids at school. Wanting one happy night he goes,where a dark grim prank awaits him...
1. Chapter 1

(LolitaArmin129: i apologize in advance for what I'm about to make our poor Shota McAss Baby go through T.T i was rewatching the movie "Carrie" yesterday and i couldn't get this idea out of my head .sorry Armin!)

Chapter 1 blood rain

Armin shyly stepped into the locker room as the other boys were changing and grooming themselves. Nobody paid attention to him though. _"why would they though..?"_ The boy thought sighing to himself. Half of the guys here didn't even know of his existence while the other half mocked him on a daily basis.

quickly stripping out of his P.E uniform and grabbing his bath products from home, he hopped into an empty shower stall. He was so grateful that these were the types with actual doors and not the kind that would leave you exposed in the open. Turning the knob, he was soon greeted with hot water gushing out of the shower head.

He sighed in relaxation as the steamy liquid cascaded down his hairless tight girly figure. This was his favorite time of the day since bathing helped soothe his nerves. It was the one time he could relax his mind and just forget about all of the taunting,the bullying, the abuse... It wasn't long before he got encased in steamy mist.

As he hummed to himself and scrubbed himself down with sweet smelling soap and washed his hair, he began to feel a very strange painful sensation in his lower abdomen."ugh..what in the world..?" He muttered rubbing his lower tummy. _"I knew I shouldn't have had that chilli for lunch today"_ he thought. As he continued to rub his tummy, he felt something drip along his inner thigh and dribble down his right leg.

Looking down he gasped in horror. "Oh my god..!" He yelped clamping a hand over his mouth. There on the shower floor was little droplets of blood running down the drain..."I'm dying..!" Armin whispered in horror to himself. "HELP ME I'M DYING!" he screeched bursting out of the shower stall in a flurry.

Eren and the other guys were casually laughing and joking with one another until they were interrupted by a disturbance."HELP! HELP ME I'M DYING!" they heard Armin shriek. "What the fuck freak!?" Jean scowled. Everyone blushed when Armin ran up to them butt naked in hysterics. "I'M BLEEDING! HELP ME!" Armin shrieked freaking out in tears.

"Say _what_ dude!?" Reiner asked. It took a moment but Eren finally noticed the blood Armin was talking about. He followed the streaks of blood running down his legs and out of his crotch and soon put two and two together. "Oh my god..." Eren said."holy fuck Armin's having a period!" He grinnrd pointing to Armin's nether regions.

"WHAT!? NO WAY!" Reiner said "how is he even doing that!?" Bert sputtered blushing wildly. "It's juat a period silly!" Eren chimed. "Plug it up!" He said. Armin, not understanding what a period was or why the guys were laughing at him just cried even more. _"why are they laughing at me!? "_ he wondered. _"I'm bleeding to death!"_

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" he snivelled clinging to Eren's shirt. "Ew! Get off of me you weirdo!" Eren yelped pushing the boy off of him. " why don't you just plug it up already!?" He then had a nasty grin on his face and grabbed a giant white towel rolling it up." Go on here use this! Plugging that cute boy pussy of yours should be easy enough for you ~!" He smirked tossing it at Armin.

All of the other guys started following suit chanting "PLUG IT UP!" while flinging towels,brushes, and other things at Armin. "PLUG IT UP! PLUG IT UP! PLUG IT UP!" The poor blonde shrieked and wailed as he curled up in a ball on the floor in terror and embarrassment. Jean whipped out his iPhone and started filming the entire thing while laughing evilly. The lights fliclered for moment ss Armin had his little meltdown

Petra Rial, the P.E teacher entered the locker room once she heard the commotion. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!?" She demanded looking around. Everyone gulped and fell silent once they noticed her. "We..u-uhh.." Jean started. She quickly followed Eren's gaze towards Armin and blushed faintly at the poor boy with her mouth agape in shock.

"Miss Rial..Help me.." Armin whimpered clutching his cramping tummy in pain wasn't sure why, but the more he looked at the pitiful sight before him, the more terrible he started to suddenly dawned on him. _"does he really not know what's happening to him..?"_ Petra immediately rushed over to the trembling boy and held him. "SHAME ON YOU!" she yelled scolding the rest of the boys."HOW COULD YOU EVEN DO THIS TO SUCH A POOR CHILD!? EVERYONE GET OUT!"

disappointed murmurs and groans could be heard as the locker room started to clear out leaving only Eren, Miss Rial, and nude little Armin in the room." Im dying.." Armin whimpered clinging to the teacher. "What do you mean honey..?" Petra asked petting the boy."my happy places are bleeding and my tummy hurts!" the young man whined.

Miss Rial noticed the blood and where it was coming from, making her blush an even darker scarlett."uh Miss Rial..? I don't think he knows what periods are.." Eren murmured shyly.

Petra sighed as she calmed the blonde. "Eren i'll handle this, just get out" she said. The brunette nodded and silently obeyed joining the rest of his class in the gym as they all awaited their doom. They were _definitely_ going to catch hell for this. All the while poor Armin just cried into his teacher's chest. "Ssshhh it's okay honey, it's okay.." She cooed.

And so petra being the kind and caring teacher she was helped clean Armin back up. All the while carefully educating Armin about everything hr needed to know about that magical time of the month, but did it in a way that wouldn't shock or scare him. She didn't just teach Phys Ed., but she also taught Sex Ed. as well, so this was right up her alley. The young man felt like an idiot as he listened to Petra. "So normally the period fairy only visits girls once a month, but since you're a special case, she came to see you too!" She said.

Armin fidgeted and blushed awkwardly as he heard this. Special case? More like a curse from the gods. Despite being a male with a perfectly normal penis, Armin was also born with a rather peculiar oddity. Where a set of balls should be there was a pretty smooth and fully functional vagina there instead. Hence where the shocking bodily fluids where coming from.

To add more to his awkward situation, she whipped out some feminine hygiene products and explained each of there differences and functions to him. "One you basically just sit on and the other one you can actually plug yourself up with" she explained. And so, after his private talk with petra, Armin was excused from P.E and walked to Principal Erwin's office.

Silent guffaws and sinckers from the other males as they watched the blonde misfit's walk of shame out of the gym.

Armin was fully dressed now in dingy loose fitting black overalls with a bunny on them and a worn out white shirt with sleeves long enough to cover his hands underneath. He blushed in embarrassment as he sat in the office hearing Petra recount the incident that happened moments before. Principal Erwin however was flabbergasted by the whole story.

"His _PERIOD!?"_ The principal yelped. _"H-How!? Where did it-"_ Erwin was soon silenced by Armin and Petra glaring daggers at him. Erwin quickly gulped and cleared his throat."er..sorry about that Army"

"It's Armin" the boy sighed."Right, well first thing we should do is punish the ones responsible" Erwin replied. "So come on Army you can tell us who did it-"

"It's Armin!" Armin corrected in annoyance again. The principal's desk flinched and the lights flickered a bit as the teen said this making the two adults including himself, jump in surprise."jesus we've been getting some faulty lighting today haven't we?" Erwin said straightening his just rolled her eyes at Erwin and turned her attention back to Armin.

"It's okay Armin, you don't have to protect them, you can tell is who did it" Armin just fidgeted shyly in his seat."all of them.." He whimpered. "Well Miss Rial i say make the punishment fit the crime" Erwin said. "I'll leave the disciplinary actions to you" he stated. Petra nodded in agreement at her superior's suggestion. She was going to punish them good too when this whole thing was sorted out.

"Well Armin, all that's left to do now is call your mother and let her know what happened" Erwin said. Armin paled in horror once he heard this."Please no! Not my mom!" Armin begged. Caroline Arlert, was to put it bluntly, a fucking nutcase in every sense of the word. She was a strange woman who recited morbid fabricated bible verses and partook in gruesome prayer rituals.

Armin loved his mother dearly, but he along with the rest of community,could agree that she's crazy as hell. She was actually one of the main reasons why he would get made fun of all the time. The school successfully took him out of homeschooling and even tried to put the boy in foster care once they found out the full extent of her madness, but Armin refused the latter.

With him being of legal age(18 yrs) the school had to accept his choice. Someone had to look after and care for her and since no one was willing he did it himself, for fear of her accidentally harming herself during one of her crazy episodes. "I'm sorry Armin but we're going to have to call your mother" Petra said petting the boy."don't worry, it'll be okay "

 _"It'll never be okay.."_ Armin thought. He instead forced a weak smile and got up from his seat. "Thank you Miss Rial.." Armin said. "For helping me.." Not waiting for a reply, he left and sat outside of the school waiting for his mother.

It wasn't long before Caroline pulled up in her old 1960s volkswagon. It was an unflattering brown color and showed signs of age. A chill ran down both Armin and Petra's spines as the woman emerged from the beetle bug. She wore an old fashioned ankle length dress that covered her busty hour glass figure and her matted ankle length hair draped around her like a ragged curtain. she wore her bangs identical to Armin's. She held her purse in one hand and carried her large bible in the other.

Armin couldn't even lie and say this wasn't his mother if he wanted to. Their faces were too identical. Right down to the button nose. Once she was close enough she silently eyed her son looking him over with an unreadable expression."get in the car" the woman said poor boy simply quivered and did as he was told getting in the passenger seat.

"Er..hello " Petra greeted. Caroline simply gave her a look of disdain and got in the car. Armin was about to say something until Caroline cut him off."we'll talk about this when we get home Armin" She replied already knew what that meant. All hell was about to break loose.

It felt like an agonizingly long ride back home to Armin, when really it was only a 30 minute drive. He cringed when he looked up at the Arlert house. It was a hideously decrepit looking house with the white paint peeling off of the walls. He would rather be caught shitting out a ton of glass then be caught dead in that poor excuse of a house.

"So you're an adult now.." Caroline spoke ripping Armin from his thought."uhh yes.." Armin nodded. "Yes I-i am.." he spoke twiddling his fingers."get in the house" she demanded getting out the car. Armin shivered and stayed frozen in the car seat. "Please! Mommy I don't want to! I want to talk about what happened!" He protested in fear.

He yelped when Caroline opened the car door and seized his arm."no mommy no! I don't want to go in the house!" He wailed being dragged against his will. "Please just talk to like a normal person!" He begged. Caroline scowled as she flung the boy into the living room. "Disgusting child!" Caroline roared. "This is a grave sin for being such a sinful slut showering with those demon boys!"

Armin curled up in a little ball and sniffled as the mad woman continued to speak in tongues."mommy it's not a sin! It's normal! Miss Rial told me Girls have periods all the-"He was quickly slapped in the face with Caroline 's bible." Don't talk back to me you wicked child! You need to repent for your sins right now or you'll be skinned alive in Hell!"

"Mommy please stop talking like that and speak normal!" Armin cried. His mother was so scary whenever she spoke in tongues like this. "Get in the prayer closet" she ordered."NO!" Armin screamed. Anything but that horrible closet! Armin shrieked as he was dragged by his hair into the closet. Opening the prayer closet, she threw him in there and locked the door.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT YOU SICK SON OF A _BITCH!_ " He screamed hysterically banging on the door. In the midst of his screaming, a loud mysterious "CRACK!" could be heard as a large crack formed on the door. This caused him to jump back in alarm. He cowered in the closet as he eyed the scary gruesome artifacts and figurines in the room. All of which included a distorted bloody gross looking statue of Jesus hanging up on the wall.

This scared him the most while being in the prayer closet because the distorted Jesus's bulging eyes appeared to be boring holes into him. Looking away, he curled himself into a ball again and rocked back and forth to himself trembling in fear. After some time he fell asleep.

Caroline hummed to herself as she worked on sewing clothes with her sewing machine. Seeing that it's been three hours since she put Armin in the prayer closet, she went to go check on him. She cooed to herself as she eyed her little boy snoozing like a kitten. She went inside and shook him awake. "Wake up dearie.." Caroline purred.

"Nnghhh..m-mommy..?" Armin murmured. "Did you say your prayers sweetie..?" She asked petting him. "Yes mommy" Armin lied sleepily. "That's a good boy..." She smiled hugging the young man. "Mommy loves you.." She sighed."I love you too mommy.." Armin mumbled.

(A/N: sorry Armin I had to do this T.T stay tuned for more)


	2. Chapter 2

(LolitaArmin129: hello again everyone and welcome back to "Attack On Carrie"! The only known fan fiction where Armin's a kawaii bullied hermaphrodite, Eren plays Fairy Godmother,and Jean is just an all out bonafide douche bag ~! And thanks Mistress AfriCoffee for beta reading this :3 love ya girl! X3

Disclaimer: I do not own AOT or any of it's characters. They're all strictly Isayama's b!tches. I just own this story. Enjoy!)

Chapter 2 Blood Sport

Later that evening Eren was hanging out with Jean,Mikasa and Marco. Jean and Marco were playing call of duty , and Mikasa was studying, but Eren was too miserable to play. His mind still lingered on poor Armin and the shower incident. Miss Rial had sentenced each and everyone of them to detention for the rest of the week and they would be serving it in gym starting tomorrow.

"Say Jean? Do you think we were too hard on Armin?" Eren asked. The sandy haired teen paused the game and looked at Eren like he was nuts."are you kidding me? That was funny as hell! You killed me with the whole "plug it up line!" He replied.

"Are you guys talking about that little blonde guy with the crazy mom?" Marco his gym class was a different period from his friends, he had very little knowledge of the incident."yeah Marco you should have seen him! The little weirdo was all like, "OH NO I'M DYING! HELP ME! I'M _DDDDYYYYIIIINNNNG!_ " He laughed mocking Armin's girly voice.

Eren scowled in mild disgust at this. "Come on it wasn't _that_ funny!" He said."why did he think he was dying?" Marco asked raising an eyebrow. "See for yourself ~" Jean grinned playing back the video on his phone. Eren cringed as he heard the scene on the phone while Marco's jaw dropped in shock.

"Hold up!..is that a _vagina_!?" Marco asked blushing and zooming in on Armin's eyes widened more as he seen the blood."OH MY GOD IS HE REALLY HAVING A PERIOD!?" The freckled teen asked."yup! Armin Arlert in all his lovely gory!" Jean snickered."eww! his looks like futa porn gone wrong!" Mikasa grimaced.

"Ugh that's it, if you need me I'll be taking a shit while sexting Annie" Eren scoffed. Taking his cell phone, he went into the bathroom. After a moment of waiting Jean grinned and thought of an idea."futa porn eh? well how about we make mister lady boy a star then?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. Mikasa gave a smirk and nodded at his suggestion."go for it!" She replied. Jean grabbed his phone and started uploading the video to YouTube. "Armin Arlert prepare to have your fifteen minutes of fame.." He purred deviously.

The next day Armin timidly walked to school with his hello kitty lunchbox and backpack. On his way there however, he noticed a couple of people giggling and pointing at him for some reason. _"What's gotten into everyone?"_ He wondered. He even kept hearing some people whispering "dat ass tho" when referring to the heck that meant...

Once he got inside, more stares and giggles were on him and it was beginning to make him feel very uncomfortable. Brushing the stares off he forced himself to smile and went to his locker, hoping for once that he would actually have a nice day. When he did open his locker however he squeaked in surprise. Tampons of every size and color flooded out of his locker and onto the ground.

This caused the students nearby to laugh took everything Armin had not to lash out at them. Trying his best to retain his composure,he disposed of them as quickly as possible and bolted to his first period study hall. Seeing an empty seat way in the back, he sat down. _"Calm down Armin, it's just a harmless prank"_ he thought trying to comfort himself. _"nothing more"_

A moment later he noticed an all too familiar chant meet his ears. _"PLUG IT UP! PLUG IT UP! PLUG IT UP!"_ looking towards the source of the noise, he saw a group of students huddled around Jean's table watching something on his phone. It was hard to see what it was at first glance but once he got a good glimpse of it, his heart stopped. There he was, uncut and on YouTube exposed for the world to see. To make it worse it was in high video was titled "Little Shota's Blood Sport~!"

"Oh my god..!" He _that's_ why people kept giggling and looking at him crazy this morning! Not only have they heard of the locker room incident, they _SAW IT!_ they saw it all!

The students grinned and snickered some more once they noticed Armin looking at them."jesus that's a fat ass!" Ymir said."how does he hide it in those baggy clothes?" She asked."the real question is which part does he piss out of ?"Connie wondered."I thought he was weird before but that is just sick!"Sasha added. Jean got up and walked closer to Armin with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Well if it isn't the little movie star himself!" Jean grinned."so how'd you like my video Armin~? Thanks to yours truly the whole school knows your dirty little secret" he grinned waving the video in his face. Armin felt tears threatening to swell up as he watched himself bawl his eyes out in the film."so tell me Armin, how does it feel to be a real she-male on the cotton pony?" he snickered.

Not wanting to be even more humiliated than what he already was, he grabbed his books and sprinted towards the third floor boys room. He wept softly to himself as he stood in front of a bathroom mirror. _"Why is everything so messed up..?"_ He thought bitterly to himself. _"what could I have POSSIBLY done to deserve any of this?"_ He cried.

He was cursed with a fucked up mother, a fucked up house, a shitty school, and zero friends. Hell he was even cursed with a fucked up _body!_ Why couldn't God have given him a normal happy life with a normal mother? Of all people in school why did he have to suffer so much?! "why was I even born!? "Armin broke down crying to himself. The very moment he shouted this a large crack appeared in the mirror making him flinch.

Armin looked at the crack in bewilderment."what the hell..?" He admits that he can be loud when he wants to be, but not bust all the windows in the house like a virgin climaxing for the first time loud. "Just like the prayer closet at home.." He said in more he focused on the crack, the more it started to grow. A second later the whole mirror shattered and fell into the sink!

"ah shit!" Armin yelped in a panic."how am I going to explain this!?" he he was going to be in so much trouble once someone finds out he defaced school property! He stopped panicking once he heard rattling in the sink. He watched as the little shards of glass clattered about by themselves in the sink. Armin watched in astonishment as they continued to move.

Were they doing that because of _him?_ Concentrating more on a specific shard of glass, he watched it slowly start to levitate a little bit off of the porcelain surface. "No way!" He muttered to himself in awe. He stopped once heard someone come in. Quickly dropping the glass, he bolted out of there and headed to the library. He had a little research to do.

"All right boys line up!" Petra was gym class now and the students were now at the mercy of Petra. Eren silently whimpered as he stood outside in the heat with his peers." Big day coming up! Senior prom right?" Petra said stalking the line up and down like a wolf. "The one day of the year where you will all pick out your fancy sparkling tuxes and look good with all of your pretty girlfriends am i right?" she continued. The whole class remained silent with a feeling of dread in their stomachs.

"What about you Jean? Mikasa's your girlfriend isn't she?" the ginger woman asked. Jean gave a cocky smirk and puffed out his chest."yes ma'am,the most hottest girlfriend in the whole world" he grinned smugly."how nice" Petra replied."so are you going to give her a pretty corsage on prom night? Or a bloody tampon instead?" she sneered. Jean scoffed and rolled his eyes. He was about to leave until Petra blocked his path.

"You're not going anywhere.." She hissed. Jean glared daggers at her for a moment before getting back in his spot. "How about you Eren? Campaigning with Annie for Prom King and queen right?" She asked. Eren fidgeted under her gaze as she eyeballed him."y-yeah.." he nodded."we are.." He said. Petra frowned and shook her head. "shame..i really wanted to vote you as king, but not anymore" she said looking at him in disappointment.

Eren simply sighed and averted his gaze." You all did a shitty thing yesterday" she continued."a _really_ shitty thing! And one of you even had the audacity to post a video?" she said. Eren along with half of the other boys in class glared at Jean now." _seriously!?"_ The brunette mouthed towards the taller male.

"this is bullshit!" Jean scoffed. "And thanks to Mr Kirstein's little remark you'll now be running suicides" Petra declared."I'm not doing that" Jean glared. "Oh you don't have to, you all don't have to, that's up to you" she replied."but whoever stops running will be suspended and have their prom night revoked" She announced. "And while you're running, I want you all to think long and hard about what it feels like to be Armin Arlert right now"

Twenty minutes passed and the whole gym class was in agony. They had been running suicide laps and all sorts of excruciating drills for detention and it was beginning to take a toll on everyone's legs. Namely Jean's. "This is bullshit!" the man wheezed."shut up horse face and take it like a man!" Eren huffed. "besides we deserve it anyway for how we treated Armin" He huffed.

"Like hell we do! We shouldn't be punished just because the little fucker had a period!" Jean retorted."why are you even defending that weirdo anyway? it's not like he's your friend or anything!" he snorted. "because we were total dicks to him Jean!" the brunette shot back."I mean think about it! How would you feel if you got humiliated for something that you couldn't even help!? let alone go viral for it!" He exclaimed.

"Oh please! You don't care about Armin, all you care about is getting on Miss Rial's good side so you can have your precious prom night and bang Annie in that hotel y'all booked!" the taller male countered. "grr fuck up Horse shit!" Eren glared pushing the teen angrily. "You fuck up hermaphrodite lover!" Jean pushed back. Seeing the little spat, Miss Rial trotted right over towards the two."What's going on over Here!?" The woman demanded.

"Nothing.." Eren muttered glaring at Jean. "Like hell it's nothing!" Jean spat."this is child abuse! You can do this to us!" he snarled venomously to Miss Rial."watch your mouth Jean.." the ginger warned. She was getting real tired of this kid's shit. "We DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! THIS WHOLE PU ISHMENT IS BULL SHIT! RIGHT GUYS!?" Jean urged trying to egg the rest of the boys on.

The rest of the P.E class remained silent as the Sandy haired boy continued his rant with hesitant looks on their faces."OH COME ON! SHE CAN'T MAKE US ALL SUFFER! MARCO YOU GOT HEART PROBLEMS RIGHT!?" He urged turning to Marco. "You're on your own dude.." Marco said walking away from the spectacle. One by one everyone started to continue their boot camp exercises leaving Jean alone.

"BUT WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! WHY SHOULD WE HAVE OUR PROM NIGHT TAKEN AWAY BECAUSE OF THAT SNIVELING FREAK-"

 _SLAP!_

Petra slapped Jean hard leaving a red bruise smarting across his face."y-you _BITCH!"_ Jean shrieked staring at the teacher in shock. "Consider yourself suspended" Miss Rial declared in a cold tone. "Everyone else back to running!" She ordered. "This isn't over.." Jean said walking away glaring daggers at the gym teacher."this isn't over by a long shot!"

Things slowly begun to cool down once Jean left. Since it was now the last twenty minutes of class, everyone was finally allowed to rest for the remainder of the gym period. Eren had never been so happy to lay in grass! he laid there pondering over Armin along with Jean's words. did he really want to help Armin or was he just trying to help himself and clear his guilty conscience..?

He won't Lie. Deep in his heart he really wanted to go to prom. He's been looking forward to it ever since Sophomore year! But the more he gave it some thought, the more Eren felt like he didn't deserve to go. he then looked over to the bleachers where his girlfriend Annie was sitting at and quickly got an idea.

"it's time for me to work a little fairy god magic~!" he grinned to himself."oh Aaannniiee~!" Eren chirped running over to her.

(Hooray for updates! I thouggt I'd never get to finish this chapter! And I apologize for any grammar or punctuation errors in here T.T I tried my best)


End file.
